


Stronger than ever

by heartequals (savvygambols)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvygambols/pseuds/heartequals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is having a terrible day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger than ever

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only person in this fandom who hasn’t read the books and doesn’t want to so she doesn’t get spoiled for future seasons? lol probably. I am just making! shit! up! Please do not spoil me!!
> 
> Special thanks to Ray who read a draft of this fic and said “but what if Magnus touched Alec’s hair” and then I died but I came back to life to finish the fic. Thank you Ray <3 <3 <3
> 
> Title inspired by MaMuse’s “Chico Gospel”.

Alec is having a terrible day. Clary told him twice already that she is “here for you, if you need to talk, okay?” Izzy gave him That Look on four separate occasions, that look that he hates, the one where she knows he knows she is right about something – but they haven’t even had an argument. Even Jace, barely on an even keel after Morgenstern, clapped him on the shoulder during breakfast.

“My god,” says Magnus, twisting the stem of his wine glass between his fingers so that wine laps at the edges. “He clapped you on the shoulder? Heaven forfend.” He snaps his fingers and Alec’s own glass refills itself.

Alec’s day is only getting worse. Why had he come here? There must have been a reason. “Forfend in the archaic sense, as in forbid, or in the common sense, as in protect or fend off?”

“I love it when you talk dirty,” says Magnus with a magnificent wink. Alec nearly gets up and leaves.

“Can you, I don’t know, be helpful?”

“Would you prefer vodka instead of this wine?” says Magnus. “Or, no, something dark and heavy.” He waits a beat too long. Alec glares. “I was going to suggest whiskey, Alexander.”

“Of course,” says Alec flatly. He takes a sip of wine. Then another. And another. He finishes his second glass of wine.

“Now are you ready to talk about what’s really bothering you?” says Magnus.

“No,” says Alec.

Magnus stares him down as he drains his glass, swallowing excessively but beautifully, Alec thought. He puts down his empty glass with a bit of a flourish and licks his lips.

Alec frowns. He sets his glass aside and crosses his arms.

Magnus gets to his feet in one fluid movement and settles on Alec’s lap in another. “Alexander,” he says, brushing a hand through Alec’s hair, “you truly are repressed.”

Alec wraps his arms around Magnus and presses his forehead to Magnus’s collarbone. There is no reason to defend himself against baseless accusations but: “Magnus.”

Magnus scratches the short hairs on the back of Alec’s neck. “It’s fine,” says Magnus. “I still love you.”

Alec snorts and tightens his grip on Magnus.

“I love you too, Magnus,” says Magnus, sounding amused. He runs a hand through Alec’s hair and then smooths it back down again. “You’re the best downworlder friend a boy could ask for. Let’s be real friends. Oh! We could even be lovers. What do you think Magnus?”

Alec tries and fails not to smile.

“What a great idea, Alexander,” says Magnus. “Kiss me again.”

“That wasn’t a kiss,” Alec says against Magnus’ skin. “That was a smile.”

Magnus brushes his hand through Alec’s hair once more. “Whatever it was, you can’t take it back,” says Magnus. He tugs lightly at Alec’s hair.

Alec leans back to look at him. Magnus looks down at him, sweeps the hair away from Alec’s brow. He looks content and unbearably fond. Alec tries to get angry about it.

“My dear shadowhunter,” says Magnus. He rubs his thumb in circles on Alec’s cheek. “You will be okay.”

Alec does not have it in him to be angry. He leans forward again until his head rests on Magnus’ chest and makes a wordless noise into Magnus’s shoulder.

Magnus musses his hair. “Do you want to get dinner?”

“Later,” says Alec.

Magnus hums. “All right, Alexander.”

Alec pulls Magnus closer, closes his eyes, and breathes in.


End file.
